This is My Life
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: When a young girl gets kidnapped and taken to the government they do something to her. She soon doesn't like who she is and will do anything to become who she was. Takes place in 2040.
1. My Transformation

Okay I wanted to do something futuristic this time. It is again another romance. This story takes place in 2040 and something happens to a young girl. This is the first chapter and the second chapter will be up when I can update again.

* * *

Chapter 1

My Transformation

It was an ordinary day in my little town of Phoenix, Arizona. The sun was shining bright and was very hot. You couldn't look directly at the sun, or go outside for that matter. I'm 20 years old and the year is 2040. Since man's technology has come a long way since 2000 the Earth's atmosphere has gotten worse. Scientists who were the people who told people that this would happen one day didn't take their own advice.

Because of the scientists here we can't go outside at all. The temperature gets to about 150º outside and anyone who goes out there will get severely burnt. Since we live in the desert it is hotter than any other place in the world. Florida is not longer because of the ice caps flooding and the ocean has risen. California is still here, but barely. One more earth quake and that state is going to be an island like Hawaii.

Animals slowly have been dying out because of the lack of water and food. The buffalo are no longer. They died out the year I was born, 2020. The deer are close behind them. Humans have destroyed our world for their own convince. Animals are no longer to be tested on in any way because they are either becoming extinct or they are endangered. So since scientists no longer have guinea pigs they kidnap children and young adults to test on.

They made an announcement saying that humans are over populating the Earth and they need to get rid of some. So far none of their experiments have worked and all the kids and young adults have died. They're searching for a formula that will make people stronger and fit to go outside during the day.

My parents were doctors and helped people everyday like the doctors in the past did. My dad was taken away a few weeks ago by the government about something. My mom died from skin cancer. Skin cancer is now the leading killer to all people. All the other cancers have been cured. Some people don't know when to stop listening.

You can just be outside in the sun for only a few minutes and months later you have skin cancer that is eating your skin. I am in college in Phoenix majoring in journalism. I wanted to be a naturalist, but now…I really can't do that since there's no more sun. When did this all start you may ask. Well the ozone layer was destroyed in year 2025. Forests burning up in a matter of minutes, our life isn't that well in 2040 since all this had started happening.

People are being kidnapped left and right. Nobody is doing anything to stop them…It's just horrible…

* * *

I was walking outside in the moonlight enjoying the nice warm air. I really miss the winter and the snow. Of course I never really experienced it; it would have been nice to have seen it. I walked by a chocolate store and saw chocolate for $20. Since chocolate been are rare and are hard to find. Chocolate has gone through the roofs.

I sighed knowing I couldn't afford one bar of chocolate. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and put a hand over my mouth. I started kicking trying to get away from the person. Knowing it was probably the same person who had taken my dad away from me a few weeks ago. I bit down as hard as I could on his hand.

He yelped in pain and I scrambled to my feet and started running as fast as I could go. I heard the man yell, "She's getting away! Trap her! TRAP HER!"

I didn't know they wanted a certain person as bad as they wanted me. I guess because they didn't want anyone to go off to run and tell people. I ran down the alley ways running into to two men there. I slowly stopped and turned around; there were two more men there. I was cornered and I couldn't get out. Suddenly there was a pain in the back of my head and I was knocked out.

When I woke up there was a bright light shining in my eyes. I blinked a couple times to get my eyes adjusted and looked around. I saw tools lying next to me and the rest of the room was quiet and empty. I tried to get up, but saw restraints holding me back and I couldn't get up. As much as I struggled I couldn't get loose.

"Don't fight Katherine. You're fine. Go back to sleep." a voice said from out of nowhere.

"Who are you!? How do you know my name!? What have you done to me!?" I screamed.

"Calm down Katherine. You have been given a formula to make humans stronger and to help them in battle and everyday work." the voice replied.

"You're going to kill me!" I screamed again.

"Well Katherine if you were going to dye…you would be dead right now. We gave you the formula two days ago."

My heart stopped beating for a moment and I couldn't breathe. I was the first person to survive a formula penetrated into my skin. I wanted to scream.

"Why? Why did you do this to me?" I asked trying to keep back my yelling.

"Well Miss Swann you are going to help mankind live again. Everyone has been miserable the past 15 years."

"Well that's your own fault now isn't it?" I retorted.

"No Katherine. It was the people's fault. They wanted more stuff and we gave it to them." the voice retorted.

"You could have stopped it! You could have stopped it and didn't have to take my father!" I screamed out.

"Ah, your father, he was a strong man. He is still very strong. To be in fact…he is still alive. It seems only his blood in his veins is immune to the formula."

"My daddy is still alive?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, but he will do what we tell him. He is no longer human, but something much more."

"NO!" I screamed even louder.

"Yes Katherine Swann. Now it's your turn in 3…2…1."

Suddenly a pain shot through my whole body and I started screaming. I felt something crawling up my arms and I looked down and saw a silvery substance slowly making its way up my arm. It tried getting it off, but I couldn't reach it. It kept on oozing its way up to my neck and then down my throat. I screamed and chocked as the thing started invading my body.

I kept on trying to breathe, but nothing would go in or out. My legs started to grow in size painfully and saw my skin slowly starting to rip open showing something under it. I screamed in agony trying to stop the pain. More and more the pain shot through my body. I just wanted rest right now. Nothing more than rest, I wish I could just pass out right there and not feel anymore pain.

Somehow I thought through my screams that the formula did not allow you to fall asleep, but kept you awake the whole time. I now knew how a guinea pig felt like being tested on in the past. Suddenly the rest of my body started to expand. I looked on at the mirror and saw someone behind it. He looked shocked at what he was seeing.

I guess my dad's effect on the formula was much different. I let out a scream and then everything was huge. My foot went through the mirror crushing who was there. The bed collapsing under my weight now and the straps that were holding me down were now gone. I slowly got up exhausted at what had happened. Tearing down the clinic as I did so and stood up to my full height, I looked around and saw everything was so small.

I looked at my hands and they were silver and nothing else. I felt around my face and everything seemed to be there which was good. I looked down at my body and saw I still had a woman's figure except larger and made of metal. I carefully stepped over the building and stepped on a few cars on accident. Suddenly a loud voice on an intercom yelled, "Giant metal monster on the loose!"

Police cars pulled up to my feet and got out with their guns ready to shoot.

"Don't move or we will shoot!" one of the police officers yelled.

I ignored him and stepped over them and started walking. They started firing at me and I wanted to get away from there as soon as possible. I was now considered a monster to all mankind and couldn't be seen for the rest of my life. I didn't know when my life would end now since I was turned into a giant metal robot. I was supposed to be able to follow them, but I kept my mind set and I wasn't going to follow any orders they were going to be barking.

I suddenly stopped thinking if I should destroy the clinic and make sure no one else would have the same fate as me. I slowly turned around and there were the police officers again and I started walking into the desert getting away from them. It was 12:00am and they would have to go inside and not come out until later that night. I didn't need to sleep I guess. I was still trying to figure out this new body.

The sun slowly started to rise. I gazed at the amazing sight. I hadn't seen the sun in so long I missed it. Every window were covered so no sunlight could come in. I embraced the heat on my face and closed my eyes. I let out a sigh and noticed it had a metallic ton in it.

I thought it was a little weird and I slowly collapsed in the sand. I didn't know if I could cry anymore. I wanted to be back to normal and I wanted to see my father, to try and bring him back to his normal self. Suddenly there was a huge shadow covering me and I looked up. I couldn't see who it was, but it was gigantic like me and I slowly fainted right there in front of a giant stranger.

* * *

Who is the robot? Is it Megatron...or Optimus? If you review I'll be able to update sooner and the more you will be able to enjoy. 


	2. Two Races of Robots

Okay my mom has been getting on me for being on the computer so much so I might not be able to update a lot this summer because of it being sunny and all. Also this chapter is basically a description of everyone in the movie. Of course the characters are not mine except the scientists and Katherine. I hope everyone will like this and I've never seen the G1 Transformers so I have no idea how these transformers would act. Please no flames.

* * *

Chapter 2

Two Races of Robots

I gained conscious after a few minutes and looked up again and saw the giant metal thing. _Is that thing my father?_ I questioned myself.

The thing slowly bent down to me, its red eyes glaring at me. It had very sharp teeth and looked like different pieces of metal suddenly put together. It was all metal and very scary looking. I shuttered in fear not knowing what would happen. This thing was either my father or life the scientists have made contact with.

I gulped a loud gulp and he obviously heard and chuckled. Suddenly there was a deep rich voice behind me that said, "Get away from her Megatron."

I turned around and saw a blue and red robot. He had blazing blue eyes. The robot known as Megatron stood up to his full height and said, "Ah Prime. You still want to protect humans after what happened to this one? Come on be a decepticon and we can destroy this world together."

I gasped in fear at what the scary Megatron had proposed, praying that the other robot known as Prime wouldn't agree.

"Megatron I'll protect these humans with my life. Years have past since we have been here and I will still protect them."

I sighed in relief hearing the robot's words of wisdom.

The other robot roared in anger and jumped over me and charged at Prime. His arms wrapping around his body taking him down, Prime wasn't having that and pushed him off of him and stood up into a fighting stance. I slowly stood up and watched the robots fight. One wanted to destroy mankind and the other one was trying to protect mankind. Prime was a little shorter than Megatron, but he was full of moves and knocked him down to the ground, sand slowly getting in his gears making it hard for him to move.

"You will want to destroy humans one day Prime." he whispered and got up and transformed into a jet I've never seen before.

Prime walked over to me. He looked around 34 feet tall. Man he was tall. I was only around 20 something I think. He extended his hand to help me up. I took it and he helped me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think I am…what's going on here?" I asked confused at what had happened.

"Humans have forgotten the battle 30 years ago I gather. We are transformers from the planet Cybertron. We came here earlier and fought in the city of New York. My name is Optimus Prime and I'm leader of the autobots. Megatron the other transformer I was fighting is a decepticon wanting to destroy anything in his path so he can rule."

My mouth slowly dropped. I looked up at him and said, "So why are you guys back here?"

"Well…I always promised Spike I'd come back and visit after we got the allspark and I've done so every ten years and people have slowly forgotten us except Spike and his wife, Mikaela."

I nodded in understanding. I remembered being human just thirty minutes ago. If it weren't for the greedy scientists I'd be sleeping in my bed.

"So…what happened to you? You're obviously not a transformer or else you would know all this." he said.

"I well I was once human until…the scientists took me to experiment on me to find a way for humans to survive in the day. The ozone layer has been destroyed and only a few pieces are left, but not enough to shield us from the deathly rays of the sun." I whispered.

"So Megatron was right about humans getting a little out of control." muttered Optimus.

"Please don't tell me you're going to go with him!" I pleaded.

"I'm not. I've been fighting him for millions of years. There may be things that he says that are true, but I'll never stop defending humans or any other race out there." he replied.

I let out a sigh of relief and said, "Thank goodness."

Suddenly other vehicles started coming into view and I hid behind Optimus thinking they were more humans going to shoot at me. I usually didn't do this, but this was all too different to me and I didn't like it too well.

"It's okay…what is your name?"

"I'm sorry. My name is Katherine Swann." I replied.

"That's okay. Those are some of my men. I'll introduce you when they come over here and they transform."

I watched as the disguised transformers made their way over to us. The one that was in the lead was a black GMC topkick pick-up truck. It stopped and transformed the others made their way over close behind the black transformer. One was a yellow Chevrolet Camaro, another was a silver Pontiac Solstice; the last one was a green Search and Rescue Hummer H2.

The other three transformed and showed their true identity.

"Who is this little lady Prime?" asked the black transformer.

Optimus looked at all of his men and said, "Men, this is Katherine Swann. It seems humans are getting carried away with their experiments and testing it on humans. Katherine was one of the humans that were kidnapped and tested on. Her effect turned her into a transformer."

All of the transformers looked at me with pity and sorrow. The black one came up and said, "I'm sorry Katherine I really didn't know. My name is Ironhide."

He took my hand and I had to blush a little. He had a country accent and I replied, "Its okay Ironhide. It's okay. Humanity is just not like it used to be."

The silver transformer walked over and said, "My name is Jazz."

He took my hand. All the transformers were very polite. I guess there weren't that many female transformers on their planet. The green one walked over and introduced himself, "My name is Ratchet. I am the medic in the team and if you need to be fixed up anytime I'll be honored to do so."

"Hey you're never honored to fix us up!" complained Jazz.

"That's because I've been fixing your aft for millions of years. There's a new face on the team!"

The yellow bot walked over to me. I suddenly felt better seeing he was only around 17 feet tall. He took my hand and radio static came from his voice box or the radio. He had very big blue eyes he looked up at me and I guess he was smiling. He leaned his face to my hand and looked up again and walked back to the men.

Optimus walked over and whispered, "Bumblebee can't speak because of an injury he had a long time ago. He is very happy to meet you."

I smiled and looked at Bumblebee who seemed a little shy for a transformer. I looked at Optimus and I saw I only came up to his chest close to his neck. He was the tallest of them all.

"How many decepticons are there?" I asked wanting to know the enemy before I started going into battle with the autobots.

"There are eight." replied Optimus.

"Eight!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, now instead of four to eight it's five to eight." he replied.

"Do you know their names?" I asked curious to know my enemy's names before battle so I know which is which.

"You met Megatron who is the decepticon leader…there's Starscream his second in command he's a Silver F-22 Raptor. Blackout is a black MH-53 Pave Low he can make a blackout happen by collecting the energy. There's Frenzy who transforms into a CD player with speakers. He's the smallest one of the decepticons. There's Barricade who disguises himself as a police car, black and white to be in fact. Then let's see…There's Scorponok and you'll find out why everyone calls him that."

"Is it because he's a scorpion?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I don't like scorpions too much." I whispered.

All the team chuckled a little bit and Iron Hide said, "Well it'll make you want to kill him more."

I shrugged in an agreeing way and let Optimus finish naming the decepticons."There's Brawl who transforms into a Modified M1 Abrams. Then last but not least and the most terrifying besides Megatron is Bonecrusher who transforms into Buffalo H Mine-Protected Vehicle. He hates Megatron and all the other decepticons but also respects Megatron for being so mean and cruel. That's the only reason he's with Megatron. If you try to be friends with him you'll surely die."

"Wow…the decepticons really don't sound too good." I replied.

"No they want to destroy the world again and they're not going to succeed." replied Optimus who put a hand on my shoulder.

For someone who has been in battle for a long time sure knew how to be gentle at times. His hands that have punched Megatron so many times in the past lying on my shoulder in a reassuring way, I looked up at Optimus and said, "So who is going to start training me?"

Everyone laughed and then Iron Hide said, "We'll all train you since we each have a certain fighting style. Also we work as a team and nothing more."

"Sounds good to me…So when do we start?" I asked excited.

"We can start now if you like." replied Optimus.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed. I have a job now so...another reason I might not be updating as much. I will be on and my mom works 3 days a week and that's always a good time to sneak onto the computer. winks Will try to update soon! 7 more days until school is out for summer! 


	3. Training and Decpticons

I know its been a long time since I last updated this story. I've had writer's block really bad. I didn't think I was going to post until I saw the movie, but Elita One helped me out and I owe her a deep thank you. I hope everyone will enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter 3

Training and Decepticons

We all stood in the middle of the desert with the sun beating down on our metal bodies. I still wasn't used to the metal shell and the sun was slowly heating up my body. I noticed that everyone had certain type of armor that showed a little bit of what they transformed into. I on the other had hadn't gotten a transformation mode yet and really needed one before we went any where.

Ratchet strode up to me and said, "Well Katherine by the look of your face something is bothering you."

"Well I really don't have a vehicle mode to transform into." I replied shyly.

Optimus walked up behind me and said, "We can take care of that. You can scan a vehicle into your data base. Then you will be able to transform into you vehicle mode."

"Okay…where do I find a vehicle to scan?" I asked curiously.

Optimus put a hand on my shoulder and said, "We'll find the vehicles when we get closer to the city. Until then we will help you train. Have you had any training when you were human?"

I shook my head no. I wanted to take karate, but never had a chance. Optimus nodded and said, "I'll go very easy on you and show you moves then everyone else will teach you some more."

"Okay." I replied a little nervous about training since I never fought in my life and now I was going to be training with giant robots, "Um…Optimus, my dad…before he had became a doctor he was actually in the military…he wasn't in all the action, but he went through the training. He taught me some moves, but not a lot because I was still a little young."

I think Optimus was a little impressed.

"Okay, would you like to show us you know?" he asked.

"Okay." I whispered.

I got into the stance my dad told me to get in before a hand to hand combat. I let my optics go off so I could concentrate. I let my optics come back on line and I jumped in the air and kicked my leg out and caught Optimus off guard. He stumbled back a bit and chuckled a bit.

"That was very impressive." he complemented.

I landed back on my feet on the ground. I charged at Optimus and as he grabbed for me I ducked and got behind him and pinned his arm behind him. He started laughing and said, "Very good, but you can't keep this way for long."

At that moment Optimus grabbed my arm and spun me around facing him.

"Pretty good, we will teach you more moves and you'll be able fight the decepticons and be very good." He said.

I couldn't help, but smile a little bit. Ironhide came up behind me and said with a country accent, "I can tell you any weapon you want to know. Also I can teach you to charge into battle without being hit."

"Ironhide she doesn't need to know that." said Optimus.

"Prime, she needs to know! That's where all the action is." He complained.

I slowly stepped away from the two arguing bots. Jazz couldn't help but chuckle a bit and said, "Well I could show you how to use a gun."

"Okay…" I said, but before I could finish something rumbled beneath us.

Optimus and Ironhide had stopped arguing and looked around. I started looking around at my feet on guard what was going on. Optimus came up behind me and then motioned for Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee I want you to get close to the city so Katherine can scan a vehicle to transform into. Once that is done I want you and her to find somewhere to hide."

Bumblebee nodded and started walking. I started walking behind him. As we walked away from the other autobots we heard shots starting to be fired. Bumblebee turned around and grabbed my hand and started running. I didn't know what was happening, but I did know that something was happening over with the other autobots. Soon the city came into view and I knew what I had to do now. I had to scan a vehicle for my disguise so no one would know that I was a giant robot.

I watched as vehicles passed by. I was looking for a vehicle that would be right for me. I looked around and saw a Corolla, a little royal blue Corolla. I quickly scanned the vehicle into my data bank and looked at Bumblebee who was looking at armor.

"Um…how do you transform?" I asked.

Bumblebee suddenly folded up into a Chevrolet. I sighed, remembering that he couldn't speak. I took a deep breath and relaxed focusing on transforming into my vehicle mode. I suddenly felt my whole body shifting and when I opened my optics I wasn't in my robot form any more. I revved my engine and started driving toward the rest of the autobots. Bumblebee sped after me honking his horn.

"What's the matter Bumblebee?" I asked confused why he was acting strangely.

I focused my attention a head of me and saw Optimus fighting against a decepticon. I was guessing it was Bonecrusher because of the way he was acting. I met Megatron before so I knew what he looked like.

"Optimus!" I called.

Optimus stopped for a moment and saw me and yelled, "Go back!"

He was suddenly punched in the gut and I gasped. Suddenly a large foot came down in front of me.

"Well, well look what we have here." said a taunting voice above me.

I transformed back into my robot form and saw the black and white armor.

"Barricade." I whispered.

"Correct. Now you and your yellow friend will have to die. It's a shame though since you aren't really that bad looking."

He made me mad right there and I punched him right in the face. He staggered back a little bit and caught his balance. Right as he did though Bumblebee lunged himself at Barricade knocking him down, I turned around and started running towards the rest of the autobots. Bonecrusher knocked Optimus down and turned to me. He started laughing very evilly and I started backing up.

"Awe a poor little human who now is an autobot. Sorry, but I will have to kill you." He laughed.

He jumped at me and I screamed and transformed into my vehicle mode and sped off with him on my tail. After what Optimus had told me Bonecrusher wouldn't be afraid to tear me to shreds. I kept focused in front of me, though behind me I could feel Bonecrusher getting closer and closer. I was now going as fast as I could go. Bonecrusher was just a fast runner and will kill me any time now. Just as I thought all hope was lost I saw a black pick up truck come driving straight towards us. I knew it was Ironhide.

He transformed and started darting straight at Bonecrusher.

"So your little friends are here to help you out. I'm sorry to tell you, but they won't last." he retorted.

Ironhide jumped over me and tackled Bonecrusher to the ground. I hit the breaks and turned around and transformed. I saw them fighting and I felt so useless at that moment seeing I couldn't help because I wasn't experienced.

"It's time for you to die old timer." exclaimed Bonecrusher.

"I don't think so. I still have enough energy to last me more million years to come."

Suddenly in the distance Optimus came charging over a sand dome with Jazz and Ratchet behind him. Bumblebee came over another sand dome after defeating Barricade. I looked down at my feet feeling something like hitting my leg. I look down and saw a little decepticon known as Frenzy. I kicked him and he went flying into Bonecrusher's and Ironhide's battle. Frenzy hit Bonecrusher in the face which made him loose concentration to kill off Ironhide.

"Get off me!" he yelled pealing Frenzy off his face.

By the time he got the small decepticon off Ironhide had his fist ready and punched Bonecrusher off of him. I slowly started walking toward them when Optimus yelled, "Katherine! You stay there!"

I stopped in my tracks and then someone aimed a gun to my head from behind. I held in my breath knowing a decepticon was about to shoot. I saw Optimus step forward with shock on his face.

"Don't move Prime or else you'll be cleaning up a little femme autobot." said an evil voice.

"Let her go Brawl." Optimus said in a threatening tone.

Brawl began to laugh and cocked his guns and said, "How about we have a little explosion before I give her back to you, since she seems so special to you."

I didn't like the sound of that. I swallowed hard and before Brawl or I knew it Optimus had jumped in the air and tackled Brawl to the ground. I quickly got up and Jazz pulled me away from the fighting bots. Brawl was beaten really bad by the time Optimus was done. Optimus got up seeing Brawl was off line and said, "Autobots we're getting out of here."

Everyone transformed, I included. I drove behind Jazz who was right behind Optimus. Everyone was quiet and I wasn't even listening to music. We finally stopped to take a break past the city in a large ditch where no one could see us. I transformed into my robot form and looked around. I sighed, today was the scariest day of my life. Optimus came over and sat next to me. He looked at my face seeing the fear embedded in my face from earlier.

"I'm sorry Optimus." I whispered.

"For what?" he questioned.

"For coming back to the battle field after I scanned my vehicle mode." I whispered.

"Katherine, it's okay. Nothing bad happened, you actually showed Barricade whose boss." he replied softly.

"I'm just so sorry…I miss being human and having nothing to worry about. If this never happened you wouldn't have to worry about me getting hurt or having to train a new team member."

"Katherine, you are fine. None of us mind training you. I could talk to Ratchet about the human situation. Maybe he could make you into a triple changer. Maybe he could have you transform into a human as another disguise."

I looked at him and smiled, "Thank you sir."

"Don't call me sir. You can call me Optimus. Now I think it's time you get some rest."

"Okay." I yawned.

I was still getting used to being a giant robot, but maybe some things are meant to be.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please no flames since the movie has not come out yet and I've only seen a few episodes of G1 on youtube. If anyone has any ideas for chapters ahead please don't be afraid to speak out. 


	4. Old Friends

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'm considering if I should keep it going since I saw the movie and everything. I just don't know. Anyways no flames please.

* * *

Chapter 4

Old Friends

The next morning I heard people speaking, or to be correct transformers from the planet Cybertron. I was a transformer now and I was going to have more training today from all of Optimus's men and he included. I slowly activated my optics and saw everyone was standing and just talking.

"Prime, Katherine's awake." said Ironhide.

Optimus started walking towards me and asked, "Are you ready for today?"

I looked up at him and yawned.

"Okay, before we start any training, Ironhide come forth."

Ironhide came forward and said, "Katherine we all know that you are have just became a transformer, but the Autobots need all the help we can get. So when we go out into battle and so you don't get killed because you don't have a gun, here is one of my newest inventions."

Ironhide slowly gave me the new gun and it I put it on my hand. I turned around and tested it out. When I fired it I was thrown backwards and I crashed into Optimus. I slowly went off line for a couple seconds and when I came back on line I realized where I was and I jumped up and exclaimed, "I'm so sorry Optimus. I didn't know it was going to do that!"

Optimus got up and started chuckling, "Its okay Katherine. Don't be all tight all the time. We're not going to bite."

"We'll the Autobots aren't I don't know about the Decepticons." retorted Ironhide.

Optimus gave Ironhide a stern look and said, "We'll start training you with the gun."

I looked at the two male bots and had to try not to laugh because I knew they'd probably get mad at me and it was a critical situation at the moment. Once Optimus and Ironhide finished their talk Optimus came up behind me and put a hand on my hand around the gun. I took in a deep breath and as he said, "Relax."

I let my whole body relax and I felt Optimus pull the trigger. I was thrown back a little bit, but luckily Optimus was right behind me catching me from behind. He looked at Ironhide and said, "Ironhide I think she needs a smaller gun or else she'll be hurting herself instead of the Decepticons."

Ironhide took in a deep breath and gently took away the gun from my hands and took out another gun that was much smaller. I held it and shot it. I was not thrown back this time.

"Okay good shot; now I want you to aim at that dead tree right there." Optimus whispered.

I moved my gun to the tree and aimed. I shot the tree head on and shattered it to pieces.

"Okay Ironhide this is a good gun for her. Now Ratchet we need you to attach the gun to her arm."

"Okay sir." replied Ratchet.

Ratchet walked over to me and started doing something to my arm. Next thing I knew the gun was attached to my arm.

"Okay…what happens now?" I asked with confusion.

"Now you can transform your arm into a gun or just have a normal arm." replied Ratchet.

I then concentrated and my arm became normal. I flexed my fingers and then suddenly without warning we saw an explosion in the distance. Optimus turned around and saw a fire on a building.

"Autobots, the decepticons are attacking a human facility. We need to get over there as soon as possible. Autobots! Transform and roll out!"

We all transformed and followed Optimus to the human facility. As soon as we made it to the place I recognized the place immediately. It was the place where I was created into a giant robot. Suddenly I remembered who was in there…my friend Sarah. She was my best friend in school, of course instead of all nice I was she was all rough and tough. I was picked on a lot since I was really quiet and she'd start barking in their face not to mess with me.

Optimus stopped and I just kept on going.

"Katherine! What are you doing!" he yelled.

"My friend is in there!" I yelled back.

I transformed and skidded across the road until I was at the burning building where Megatron was at.

"Join me Sarah and leave all of humanity behind." said an evil voice.

"Go to hell." replied Sarah's voice.

That when I jumped up and hit Megatron straight to the ground and turned to Sarah.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"It's me Katherine." I replied.

Her optics widen in shock. I turned around and saw Megatron standing up from my attack.

"Why do you stay with the humans when they did this to you?" he asked.

"Because I was once human and I will protect my once species until I die." I retorted.

I think I surprised Sarah by my retort since I was always quiet. Suddenly Megatron lunged at the two of us. Then before he could attack Optimus got in the way along with Ironhide.

"You two get out of here!" exclaimed Optimus, "Ironhide! Make sure they get back to Ratchet and Bumblebee safely! Jazz!"

Suddenly Jazz drove up and transformed. Ironhide quickly escorted us away from the battle and Sarah just looked at him. When he turned away she said, "Okay what's going on. Why am I a giant robot and who are those people!"

"Calm down Sarah." They'll explain everything in a little bit, once everything is over with and they can speak.

"Hey Kat, what happened?"

"People looking for a way to cheat death."

"Oh, crazy." she replied.

We watched explosions and everything going on in the battle against Megatron and Optimus, Jazz, and Ironhide. I felt useless when we couldn't do anything.

* * *

Please review. Pretty please just no flames. Thats all I ask. 


	5. Betrayal

Okay I finally updated. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I know the story doesn't quit fight with the ending of the Transformers movie, but please enjoy. No flames please.

* * *

Chapter 5

Betrayal

Sarah and I watched in awe as the Decepticons and the Autobots fought. Sarah looked over at me and asked, "What are the differences between the two races of robots?"

I looked at her friend and said, "The Autobots which are lead by Optimus Prime fight for peace and for the good of mankind, while the Decepticons want to destroy mankind and rule the universe."

Sarah started to absorb the information and looked at me and asked, "You're not going to kill the humans for what they did to you?"

I looked at my friend and replied, "No. I could never do that. I was once human and I would never do that to my former race."

Sarah looked at me in shock at her response, "I thought you were stronger than that Kat. I thought you'd fight for what they did to you."

I looked at Sarah in horror. Sarah stood up and said, "I'm not going to be a goodie Autobot and stand up for mankind. They ruined my life!"

"You don't think they ruined my life too!?" I exclaimed, "I've been this way a few more days than you ever have been. You have just become a robot."

"You should fight for what is right. The humans destroyed our lives and we should destroy theirs." she whispered.

Suddenly Optimus and the rest of the Autobots came walking over to us. I looked over at them seeing that they had beaten the Decepticons and looked back at my friend who was really pissed off at the moment because of what happened to her.

"Katherine do you know this girl?" asked Optimus gently.

I looked at him and replied, "Yes. Her name is Sarah."

Optimus looked over at Sarah and started to speak very gently, "I know this must be very strange to you, but we have no intention of harming you."

Sarah looked at Optimus and said, "Damn right this is strange! I was just human and now I'm a stinking robot!"

Ironhide walked up from behind Optimus and retorted, "Nothing's wrong about being a walking talking robot missy."

Sarah shot a look at Ironhide. I shook my head and whispered, "You're going to die Ironhide and I can't stop her."

"Well you don't just wake up in a laboratory and seeing people you haven't seen before and then suddenly you're a giant robot! Try going through that!"

I looked up at her and whispered, "Sarah will you just calm yourself! You're acting like it's the end of the world!"

Sarah shot me a glare and yelled, "I'll make it the end of the world! I'll kill every living human being out there! They're going too far with this technology and I didn't want to be apart of it in the first place!"

"Will you stop and listen to yourself!" I screamed, "You're acting like people you didn't like in high school!"

Sarah marched over to me and smirked, "Maybe I was like those people in school."

My jaw gaped at her response. I was not expecting to hear that come out of her mouth. She had passed the line and I lost it. I lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. I could hear the Autobots freak out what was happening between the two of us. I then felt two strong hands wrap around my waist and picked me up off of Sarah. He held me firmly against his chest as I fought back trying to get at Sarah.

Sarah was picked up by Ironhide who held her pretty tightly making her yell, "Let go of me you pile of scrap metal! You're squeezing too hard!"

This really pissed Ironhide off. No one had ever spoken to him like that before. Ironhide made her face him and he responded, "Well you at yourself! Look at yourself! You look like a heap of scrap metal someone just got done crushing!"

This took Sarah by surprise and she then started fighting at him again. She punched him straight in the jaw. I stopped what I was doing and Optimus's voice came from behind me, "Ironhide?"

Ironhide threw Sarah down to the ground and yelled, "You want to be a Decepticon! Fine I won't have any mercy when I kill you!"

I couldn't have this happen. She was my friend even though she wanted to destroy humanity I couldn't let Ironhide kill my only female friend. I started fighting against Optimus's grip, but he only held me tighter.

"Optimus let me go!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Katherine, but if your friend wants to be a Decepticon I can't stop Ironhide. We are sworn to protect the human race from the Decepticons and having your friend running around killing people won't help us at all." he whispered sadly.

I watched as Ironhide started to punch Sarah, but Sarah kicked him off of her and jumped up and started running away from him. She didn't look back and kept on running going to try to find the Decepticons. Finally Optimus loosened his grip and I stayed put in shock at what happened.

Ironhide transformed and started chasing after Sarah. The last thing we all saw was Ironhide's tail lights fading in the forest. I couldn't believe this was happening. My best friend betrayed me. She wanted to destroy humanity, not save it which really surprised me. I then felt all the strength inside fail and I began to fall. I was in shock at what had happened and I tried to breathe but couldn't.

Optimus caught me in his arms and saw me trying to get air, which I knew I didn't need it, but after years of breathing it only seemed natural. Optimus laid me down on the ground and whispered, "Its okay Katherine. It's okay."

I slowly started to breathe back to normal and then everything went black. I heard voices, but couldn't see anything. I heard Ratchet talk to Optimus and then everything was silent.

* * *

Sarah betrayed her. Now you'll see more of Sarah with the Decepticons just review! 


	6. A Comforting Friend

Yes its been a while since I updated this story. I hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

A Comforting Friend

I slowly came back on line and saw I wasn't on the ground, but in the arms of Optimus Prime. He looked down at me and asked, "Are you alright?"

I shook my head 'no'. My best friend had betrayed me and I felt like I was going to fall apart. I felt so horrible. I felt tears build up behind my optics. I didn't want to let them fall. I didn't want Optimus to think I was a weak female.

"Katherine I know what you're going through. I was betrayed once…Megatron, my brother betrayed all of us." he whispered.

"Megatron's your brother?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes he's my brother. When we were younger no one could tear us apart. We were brothers to the end. If someone beat up on one brother the other brother would take revenge. As we grew older Megatron started to change…at first it wasn't anything big. His optics turned purple and slowly went to red. He attacked on us when we were asleep and brainwashed many of the transformers to become loyal to him." he spoke sadly.

"I'm so sorry Optimus. I didn't know he was your brother." I gaped.

Optimus looked at me and smiled and said, "Katherine don't be afraid to let out your emotions. You've been going through a lot. You're kind are slowly turning on one another and we'll have to protect them from themselves."

I looked down to my lap. I was cradled in his arms and I felt so helpless…so weak. I'm guessing Optimus knew what I was thinking and said, "Katherine you may think you're weak because of all this, but you're one of the strongest out of all of us. You may even be stronger than me."

"I'm not stronger than you. I'm still very weak. I'm slowly getting used to everything." I replied.

"Katherine, you are stronger. You just don't see it yet." he whispered.

Suddenly we heard a vehicle driving fast towards us. Optimus turned his head and said, "Its Ironhide."

I closed my optics and tried to control the tears that were slowly running down my face. Optimus saw this and said, "Its okay. I know."

Then at last I couldn't control anything and I started bawling. I was crying really hard. I wanted to die right then and there. My best friend was most likely dead and I was alone. I was alone in the world. I shook violently as I cried. I could barely breathe. Optimus tightened his grip around me cooing trying to make me slowly stop. My head started to heart ever so slightly and I was slowly able to stop.

"Report Ironhide." spoke Optimus.

"She made it to the Decepticons. I didn't dare go in there." he reported.

"Good work Ironhide." Optimus said.

Optimus looked down at me and asked, "Do you feel any better?"

I looked up at him and said, "A little. I just feel so horrible. Why is this happening? Why is our kind turning on each other like this?"

Ratchet walked over and said, "You're planet is slowly dying. The scientists know this and are trying to protect mankind when everything else dies out. If they can change all human beings into robots of some kind they can keep their human heritage."

I looked at him and asked, "The Earth is slowly dying?"

Ratchet looked at Optimus who looked at him very unkindly. I looked at him and asked, "Is it true that the Earth is slowly dying? Is everyone going to blow up in flames?"

Optimus looked down at me and said, "The Earth still has life left. We can save it. Ratchet is telling the truth though. The Earth is getting close to being dead and when it happens the planet may go up in flames. No one knows for sure."

I started to move in his grasp trying to get comfortable. Optimus noticed this and quickly moved his arms. I laid my head on his chest and looked up at him. He was amazing. I felt so different when I was with him.

* * *

Sarah's POV

I made into the Decepticon territory. I had gotten away from Ironhide which is good or else I'd be dead. I walked around for a little bit trying to see if I can find anyone. Suddenly a voice boomed, "Who are you?"

I nearly jumped ten feet into the air and looked around and said, "My name is Sarah. I've been changed into a giant robot by those horrible humans."

There was laughing and then I turned around. Four eyes stared at me and I held my breath.

"Megatron will want to see another experiment the humans have done." he laughed.

"I'm not kind of experiment." I growled.

"Oh really then care to tell me why you are what you are right now?" he asked.

He had got me there. I didn't know what to do. I started walking away and the Decepticon laughed seeing I was out of words. As we walked I noticed we were near a volcano because everything seemed very hot and steam rose from the ground.

"Is there a volcano near by?" I asked.

"Be quiet! You are to march to Megatron." he snapped.

"Geez it was just a simple question." I mumbled.

Finally we came to the entrance of the base and I stopped.

"Why did you stop little femme?" he taunted, "Are you scared of Lord Megatron?"

"No." I spoke.

I sounded so weak. My voice had squeaked and really was scared.

"You're scared. You can't like without letting it being detected." he laughed.

"Barricade! What's going on out there!?" yelled a deep voice.

"Oh shit." I whispered.

"A human experiment that the humans created, she came running into our territory. Should I destroy her sir?"

"You big pile of shit!" I screamed.

I tackled him to the ground and pinned him.

"What the slag!" Barricade yelped in surprise.

"Femme come here." Megatron spoke.

I quickly got off of Barricade and walked to Megatron.

"Why did you come here?" he asked.

"Because I told the Autobots of my opinion about the humans and that they should die because they're getting out of hand. Ironhide chased me to here and wouldn't pass. I now come to ask you if I can join your Decepticons." I said and bowed to his feet.

I had heard stories about him and didn't want to get on his bad side.

"This is very interesting." he spoke, "Okay I'll let you be a Decepticon if…."

"If what?" I asked a little scared.

"If you can destroy a city without being scared or feeling sorry for the people who live in it." he said.

"Sure. That's easy." I replied.

I quickly got up and ran to the nearest city and destroyed the whole thing. Megatron flew above me and said, "Okay Sarah you may join. You've shown me you can be a Decepticon."

Just then the Autobots were coming straight at us.

"I don't feel like fighting them right now. Time to go back to the base." he said.

I quickly followed him not wanting to see Katherine any time soon.

* * *

Katherine POV

I watched Sarah and Megatron start running off. I didn't like it. They had destroyed a city and killed a lot. I sped up to the fastest I've ever gone. Jazz was right next to me and he and I were determined to get to those Decepticons.

"Jazz, Katherine pull back they're in the Decepticon territory." spoke Optimus.

"Sir! They're getting away with what they did! We need to get them!" exclaimed Jazz.

I let out a sigh and slowed down. I didn't like it, but I wasn't going to disobey Optimus's orders. I transformed and so did the rest of the Autobots. Optimus came up behind me and said, "I know you're mad at her."

"Yes. She knows that too. I'm going to show her." I whispered.

Optimus wrapped two protective arms around my waist and said, "I'll help you. I won't let you fight on your own."

I looked up at him and said, "Okay."

Optimus smiled and I leaned into his body letting him protect me from anything. I had friends. More friends than I had before. Optimus…he was more than a friend.

* * *

So now you know a little more about Sarah. Please review and no flames. I can't afford any flames since I'm now slowly liking the story a little more.


	7. More Than Just Friends

Okay I didn't know what to write and then it occured that the story needed a little bit of romance...but more is to come...sorry for short chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

More than Just Friends

I laid there in his big comforting arms….feeling like nothing could harm me ever…felt so safe. I looked up at the sky seeing the stars shine way above us…I then looked at Optimus who was looking towards the sky too.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

He looked down at me and said, "Thinking about what would happen to this planet if this didn't happen….if the Allspark hadn't landed here many years ago."

"Well you wouldn't have met me first of all….I would be still running away from those scientists. I would be lost and probably going mad."

This made Optimus chuckle a little bit and he looked down at me in his arms…safe. He moved one of his arms to my face and gently caressed my metal skin. I closed my optics letting him do what he wanted, not wanting him to stop. I never wanted this to end….

"What were you thinking about?" he asked his voice vibrating his whole body including me in his lap.

"I was just thinking of all the stuff humans have not found yet….the many different planets out there. More life…" I whispered.

"Yes there are many different planets out there and many with life. This planet I have to say is pretty well going on its way. Of course our species has already past this stage..."

"What do you mean?"

"We have changed drastically over time…kinda like your species….some of your people are developing powers…powers people only thought were in comic books."

"Oh." I replied.

I opened my optics only to find Optimus's face right above mine. I smiled a little and let out a yawn.

"You need to rest." his voice whispered.

"I don't wanna." I protested.

This only made Optimus chuckle and kiss my forehead…HE KISSED MY FOREHEAD! OH MY GOD! I suddenly felt all woozy and leaned deeply into Optimus and mumbled, "Okay…me go to sleep."

This made him chuckle another time and he held me close to him. I closed my optics and slowly went into a deep sleep very fast.

Optimus POV

I watched her as she slept in my arms…so beautiful…I hadn't seen this kind of beauty since Elita One….oh Elita….how I missed her so. I gently stroked her soft cheek with my thumb. I let out a sigh…a sigh I letting out all the emotions I had…emotions I thought I had lost…I was slowly falling for Katherine….I was falling in love with her.

I shifted Katherine to where she was now laying down and I wrapped my arm around her slender waist and pulled her close to me. She let out a small moan and snuggled into me more. I couldn't help, but smile at this and hold her tighter. I couldn't sleep…I could only look upon her face. I couldn't take my optics off of her beauty. I wanted her with me forever…of course forever could never happen….like what happened to my Elita One.

I slowly closed my optics and went into stasis so that I would be ready for the next day.

Sarah's POV

So it seems the Autobot leader as a soft spot for Katherine…Megatron would love to know this….we can kill Katherine and destroy Optimus Prime forever. She quickly made it back to the Decepticon base so that they could plan a strategy.

Katherine's POV

When I woke up the next morning I found that I was in Optimus's grasp…nice and warm…never wanting to be released from his grasp. I snuggled deeper and closed my optics not wanting morning to be here. I then heard a chuckle…a deep chuckle from behind me. Suddenly metal fingers slipped up my armor and started tickling me.

I squeaked and jumped fifty feet in the air. I turned to him and he looked all innocent.

"Don't pull that crap on me." I growled.

"What crap?" he asked.

I tackled him to the ground and he ended up pinning me to the ground enabling me to get up. Then without warning his lips were on mine and I was getting my first kiss. I wrapped my arms around him not letting go and we ended up staying there for the rest of the day….our day off…no battle. Though we didn't know what was going to happen….and I still regret it.

* * *

Please no flames...you can give ideas if you please, but most of all reviews. 


	8. Attack

Yes its been a while, but everyone wanted this one to be updated so I updated.

Optimus: Finally. I thought you were never going to update.

Me: Well someone gave me a good idea and I took it. So here is the newest chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Attack

Sarah POV

I ran back to the base as fast as I could. I needed to tell someone what I had just witnessed. Katherine and Optimus together! It was going to be great. We could attack some city that's filled with tons of people and have a killing spree then we can try to kill Optimus or Katherine. I didn't care which. I just wanted one of them to be in misery and unable to fight and Decepticons will win!

I ran inside our base and ran up to Megatron and bowed. I slowly got used to doing all this. If I didn't I would be punched down like a bag.

"Lord Megatron I've gathered some news." I announced.

"Really? What is it?" he asked intrigued.

"Its Optimus Prime and Katherine sir…they are a couple."

"What? Optimus Prime actually getting over Elita One's death? I have to see this."

With that Megatron stood up to his full height. I quickly got out of the way since I only came up to his waist and he would actually step on me if I was in the way. He transformed into an alien jet and flew off. I waited there silently until Barricade came up to me. He sat down next to me and asked, "Where's Megatron?"

"He went to see Optimus Prime and Katherine making out." I replied.

"What!?"

"Yes."

Barricade was flabbergasted and looked at me and then to the entrance when Megatron flew back in the base and transformed causing both Barricade and I to topple over on one another. When we saw what had happened we quickly started getting away from each other as fast as possible. Having Megatron see the two of us together….a bad idea unless you wanted to be killed first…he was mean, but he was a good leader.

We both stood up straight and Megatron walked back over to his thrown and sat down with a smile across his face.

"Sir?" asked Barricade.

"Sarah is right! Ha! Prime has finally got over Elita One!" Megatron laughed.

Barricade looked at Sarah nervously and then at Megatron and asked, "So what do we do?"

"Well Barricade how does killing innocent people and then we either kill Prime or Katherine, which one of them comes closer to us first."

"I like the sound of that." replied Sarah, "I was actually thinking the same thing."

Megatron started to laugh evilly and Sarah looked at Barricade and shrugged his shoulders and started laughing. Seeing this Sarah laughed too, some Decepticons entered the room seeing the three laughing and Starscream asked, "Lord Megatron what is so funny?"

"Prime has got himself a new girl and soon their love will be like the Romeo and Juliet…a tragedy" laughed Megatron.

"Wow…he finally got over Elita One? That's a shocker." replied Starscream

Bonecrusher walked up behind Megatron and asked, "So when do we attack?"

"Tonight."

* * *

Katherine POV

Optimus and I laid there all day just looking up at the clouds picking out pictures of what they reminded us of.

"I've never did this before. This human thing is actually pretty fun." he whispered.

"Mikaela and Sam never showed you this?" I asked.

"No…they were always hanging around Sam, but guessing I'm the leader I don't have much free time."

"Right now you do."

Optimus turned his head to me and smiled, "Yes I do."

With that he gently caressed my face and down my whole body until his hand came to my rear. I quickly moved his hand and started kissing him with all the passion I could give.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and I looked up and saw Ironhide standing there.

"What is it Ironhide?" asked Optimus looking up at him.

"It's the Decepticons sir….its Sarah and Barricade terrorizing a town I'm sure Frenzy is somewhere out there too."

Optimus and I quickly jumped up and transformed and started rushing towards the town as soon as possible. When we got there the whole place was filled up with flames and there was Barricade and Sarah laughing and tearing humans apart. All of us Autobots transformed and Optimus got in the front and said, "Autobots! Attack!"

Both Barricade and Sarah looked over at us and asked, "What are we doing wrong? We are just trying to find a form for Sarah here."

"Yes so if you don't mind…" she retorted and pushed pass us.

I stepped in front of her and said, "Actually I do mind bitch."

"Really? You're actually going to fight me? After all those years of me protecting you? I didn't know you had—" I caught her off guard when I punched her in the mouth and she paused and spit out energon from her busted lip.

"Oh you did it now. I'm going to kill you!" she yelled.

"Bring it on. I've been practicing." I replied.

"Really? Last time I saw you practicing you were making out with Optimus!"

Optimus heard this and ran over to me and looked down at Sarah. Sarah quickly looked up at him and punched his gut. She soon started waving her hand around saying some words that I will not mention, but they were pretty bad.

"You finished?" asked Optimus.

Sarah looked up at him and her optics grew big.

"I usually don't hit femmes, but if they are a Decepticon and kill innocent people then I will fight back." he growled and punched Sarah down to the ground. I looked up at Optimus who was filled with rage. He looked down at me and said, "Megatron knows."

"Knows? About what?"

"Us."

My optics grew big and I looked at Sarah who stood up wiping away the energon and bent down and picked up a human and squished it in her hand. You could hear the scream and then all the bones crack and blood splatter all over the place. Police were firing at us and they picked up the cars and threw them at us. Optimus provided most of the protection…I tried to fight, but he wouldn't let me.

"What's the matter with you!?" I exclaimed.

"Megatron will look for you. I'm not planning to have you die for me."

"And what? You'll die for me!? I think not!" I ran out from behind him and started firing at the Decepticons

Frenzy popped out of the streets running after humans and firing guns at them. I quickly grabbed a hold of him and brought him to Optimus. Optimus quickly took him out of my hands right when Barricade came at him. Optimus held up Frenzy and said, "You hit me he dies."

I never knew Optimus would do that. Barricade stopped and Sarah came up behind him and asked, "Just kill Optimus!"

Just then Ironhide jumped over Optimus and I and tackled Sarah to the ground and growled, "I believe I owe you a beating."

"No." she started to stutter now, "No you were going to let me go."

"Nice try sweet heart." he laughed.

With that Ironhide went on a punching spree until Megatron came into the picture…why does Megatron always have to come!?

* * *

Megatron POV

Idiots! I'm surrounded by idiots! None of them can kill Optimus nor Katherine. I always have to do stuff myself. Oh dear lord…Sarah…what a pathetic Decepticon. I quickly took out my laser gun and shot Ironhide in the back who fell over. When I saw Sarah I saw she was cover in energon.

"Starscream!"

"Yes Lord Megatron?" asked Starscream.

"Get Sarah an alt form and get her out of here." I replied.

"Yes Lord Megatron."

With that Starscream found a black jaguar untouched from the cross fire and downloaded it into Sarah's computer. Soon she had black doors on her shoulders and everything on her body went black. Sleek black…nice form for a femme, Starscream picked her up and ran away with her. I walked up to Katherine who was not hiding behind anyone and grabbed her by the neck.

"Get off of me!" she screamed as she tried to kick me off of her.

I just laughed. This was too much fun. I was going to have a fun time with this one.

* * *

Me: Yes a horrible cliffie!

Optimus: NO! Katherine!

Megatron: Yes...let her die a slow painful death.

Me: Yout two hush. Anways...please review!


	9. No Voice

Okay so this chapter isn't that long. I'm hoping to finish this story soon. Its not as what I had expected. I really don't like it. If you guys give me ideas then this fic will keep on going.

* * *

Chapter 9

No voice

Megatron POV

Katherine tried all her might to get out of my grasp, but the poor little femme was too weak. Of course so was Sarah and I would have to teach her a lesson for failing me. I never allow anyone to fail me. This was so fun watching her torture like this. I need to find more femmes to torture. They're just so fun to watch. So weak and helpless…my kind of thing.

"Optimus!" she screamed.

Optimus turned around and faced me with Katherine in one hand. His optics widened as he saw me choking the life out of his new love.

"So Optimus finally got over Elita One I see? Well I'll make sure you mourn more days over this pretty femme…too bad she is an Autobot. She would make a lovely Decepticon Queen." I whispered.

"Let her got Megatron or I swear to Primus…"

"What will do you Optimus? You're one of the weakest Autobots I've ever known and you're going out threatening me? Ha! I'll make sure her death is slow and painful so that you can hear her scream." I laughed.

I watched as Katherine's face grew more frightened of me. I couldn't stand it, it was too fun! I started to squeeze harder around her throat. Her hands went flaring up in the air to my hand trying to get me off of her. No use. I am to strong her for and she could never get my hand off of her neck. She will be dead before I ever let go.

Suddenly something hit me. I fell to the ground and I lost grip of Katherine. I looked up and saw Optimus Prime looming over me. He held a gasping Katherine in his arms glaring down at me. I started laughing now. He believed he could kill me? His own brother? I could only do that. He wasn't strong enough too. I wanted all the power in the world and could do anything to get my way, but not dear Optimus.

"Are you going to kill me or just stand there?" I asked.

"You're not worth it." he growled and started walking away.

"I knew you were not strong enough. You're never strong enough! First you have the Witwicky boy kill me when we first land here! I am resurrected by Soundwave and then you can't kill me again! Do I need to get the boy so that he can kill me? Oh wait…he's in his fifties now!"

Optimus handed over Katherine to an Autobot and walked over to me as his hand changed into an energon sword. He was actually going to kill me. Nah he wouldn't he was too weak. He loomed over me once and again, but this time…he jabbed the sword threw my arm. He couldn't kill me…he still cared for me after all these years…

Optimus POV

I stabbed Megatron…that's all I could do. He was my brother and I couldn't kill my own brother. Love is not a weakness…sparing someone's life was not a weakness, but he always thought you had to kill someone in order to prove that you were all power. Once I saw his optics go off line I took out the sword and transformed it back into my hand. I walked over to Ratchet who had Katherine making sure she was okay. I was such a fool to leave her unguarded…it nearly cost her, her life.

"How is she doing?" I asked worriedly.

"She'll make it. Her vocal processor is damaged a little bit. I'll have to repair it when she wakes up. She won't be able to speak for a little while." he replied.

This same thing happened to Bumblebee when he was just a young warrior. Like back then it was my fault and now it was my fault.

"I know what you're thinking sir, and no it was not your fault. It was never your fault."

"Yes it was Ratchet. I let my guard off of Katherine like that and Megatron had gotten a hold of her and she won't be able to speak." he whispered.

My Katherine…my beloved Katherine, I'm so sorry. I couldn't help, but blame everything on myself. I couldn't bare have her die as like Elita did…oh Primus please don't let her die. Soon Katherine woke up and looked around and tried to speak, but only squawks came out of her mouth. I closed my optics shut feeling so horrible with what had happened. More squawks came out of her as she sounded scared what had happened.

"It's okay Katherine. You're going to be fine. I'll fix your voice." Ratchet tried to calm her.

I slowly turned towards them and walked over to Katherine. She looked up at me with sorrow him her optics.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

Katherine just shook her head and grabbed my hand to bring me down to her level. She kissed me on the lips and shook her head and used her lips to communicate. I easily read them as she wanted to say **'Don't ever think this is your fault because it wasn't I was not paying attention when Megatron was behind me.'**

"But Katherine…"

**'Don't but Katherine me.'**

I let out a sigh. I knew it was pointless arguing with her. She would basically win the argument even when she couldn't speak. It was embarrassing.

Katherine POV

I looked at Optimus. He looked so sad when he blamed stuff on himself like he was doing. It was her fault for not paying attention and she got what she had coming for her. She closed her optics wanting everything to go back to normal as it was before, but new you couldn't change the past. She found that out watching the old animated movie of the Lion King. Of course they had remade the movie into a live action one…it was okay, but old one was better though.

She soon felt Ratchet start working on her voice processor to see if he could make her talk again. She let her whole body relax as Ratchet worked. She couldn't wait to talk again. She missed talking. Now she knew how Bumblebee felt like All those years ago.

* * *

Please give ideas. I'm running out of some ideas. So if you want this fic to keep on going just review and give ideas. 


	10. Secret Love

Okay I made this chapter much longer...I've been working on it...thank you everyone who gave me ideas. I'm starting to like this fic better and better everyday. Anyways I hope you guys like it. Some Barricade and Sarah fluff.

* * *

Chapter 10

Secret Love

**Sarah POV**

I made it back to the base with Starscream and Barricade…Megatron was after us…I had a bad feeling he was mad at me. Megatron marched right over to me and Starscream and he picked me up by the throat.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL THAT!?" he yelled at me.

I tried to get out of his grasp, but it was no use. I wasn't going to be able to get out of this one. I started kicking and thrashing until finally he let me go and I went off running. I looked back and saw Megatron sending some Decepticons after me. I ran faster and went to my room and locked it. I slid down the door my whole body hurting from the battle today. Then suddenly a pounding was at my door and a voice I was too afraid to face was Megatron.

"YOU LITTLE SLAG! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" he screamed.

I shuddered against the door not opening it. Then there was pounding against the door. I felt the door trying to break but wouldn't. Megatron started screaming and yelling. I could hear him throw things out in the hallway. I started to cry in my room…I wanted to go back to normal being a human, but no the stupid scientists had to experiment on us….

"Sarah? Sarah you can't stay in there forever." came a calm voice from behind my door. It was Barricade…Barricade…

"Yes I can. I'm not coming out at all. Megatron will kill me if I come out. I don't feel like being killed right now…He will make it slow and painful while if I die I would want it fast and painless." I replied.

"Ha! Megatron won't really kill you…well…maybe he might…he's not in the best of moods at the moment. May I come in though? I have a surprise for you." he spoke.

I paused for a moment…still thinking what to do…I wanted to know what kind of surprise he had, but yet…what if Megatron is right behind him. Finally I got up and unlocked the door and sure enough there was Barricade, but thank my lucky stars it was only Starscream behind him.

"What's he doing here?" I asked.

"He's going to show you all the weapons he has and let you pick which one you would like." replied Barricade.

"I see how much you want weapons…if you don't want them I might as well leave." grunted Starscream.

"NO! NO! Stay please stay. Please." I replied and closed the door and locked it.

Starscream put many weapons on my bed letting me feel which one I liked the best. Barricade stood right next to me showing how it would fit on my arm and everything. The idea of having a gun come out of your arm was kinda freaky. I looked at each gun trying to choose. Barricade had me pick up guns to see how they felt in my hand.

Some of them were eh some of them were okay…finally it was the last one. If I didn't like this then I was going to be screwed in battle just like what happened today. The only reason why I did so poorly in battle was because I never did stand a chance without any weapons…I was finally handed the last weapon…it wasn't too bad…I could hold it up without any trouble…It was very nice. Plus it was like a portable cannon.

"Okay…I'll take this one." I replied.

Barricade looked at Starscream who took the gun and said, "Barricade hold her down."

"Why do you need to hold me down?" I asked.

"Well…I'm going to have to make this gun transform out of your arm…so this may hurt a little." Starscream replied smiling evilly.

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed and try to get up, but Barricade was already on top making sure I was down. Man why did he have to weigh so damn much? I couldn't even move under his weight.

**

* * *

**

Barricade POV 

I did as I was told…Starscream needed to make sure the gun would transform correctly. Sarah started screaming in pain as Starscream started cutting her arm trying to get a perfect place for the gun to come out at. She started squirming beneath me trying to get loose, but I wouldn't let her. The more she'd struggle the more I'd make sure she wouldn't be able to move.

"Barricade hold her arm still. She keeps trying to take it away from me." sighed Starscream.

I quickly obeyed not wanting to get in trouble by the second in command. If you did…he may give you a worse punishment than Megatron. Starscream always wanted to be leader, but with Megatron around…Starscream would never be leader. He had tried to be leader so many times, but never did succeed in over taking Megatron. He hated Megatron so much…the rest of us…except Bonecrusher thought he was the only leader the Decepticons would ever have.

Yeah sure Starscream was fiercer, but when it came to barking orders his strategy would always have us lose our battle against the Autobots….Megatron was kinda like Optimus in certain perspectives…one was he was a good leader and no one doubted him…he had killed Jazz…so we thought, but the Autobots and their _medic_ had to bring him back.

"Okay Barricade you can let her go now." announced Starscream.

I slowly brought my weight off of Sarah and let her get up. Once she got up she started looking at her arms to see what Starscream had done to them…Nothing really changed. He just made room for the gun.

"Okay Sarah I need you to transform your hand into your new weapon."

Sarah did as she was told and her portable cannon came out of her arm covering her hand which went inside her arm. She looked at it and smiled. She liked the new weapon.

"Now do you have to agree that was worth all the pain you went through?" he asked.

"Yeah…I guess so…but don't expect me to do it again any time soon." she replied.

**

* * *

**

Katherine POV 

I looked around the area…Ratchet, Ironhide, and Bumblebee with Jazz were all fixing a base while Optimus stayed next to me making sure I was okay…my voice was gone so I couldn't tell him to go off and help them. I hated unable to talk…it was so much torture. Imagine yourself talking all your life then suddenly…you can't talk anymore. This was one of the main reasons why Ratchet and them wanted to make a base as soon as possible so that he could have a place so that he could fix my vocal processor.

"You'll be okay Katherine. You'll be better in no time." he whispered.

Oh lord I just wanted to tell him how much I loved him…I wanted to tell him so badly. I let out a sigh and looked at him. I sounded like a tortured animal…

"Shhhh…now its okay. I'm here Katherine. Nothing will harm you." he cooed.

I looked up at him and wrapped my arms slowly around his neck and leaned my head up to his. He eagerly kissed me in return and never letting me go. I wish this moment would never end. Never in my lifetime, I had found the perfect man…or in this case bot.

**

* * *

**

Sarah POV 

Starscream had finally left Barricade and I alone…it was a little awkward for a little bit, but soon Barricade came over to me and sat down on my bed. He had his hands on the bed and looking down at the ground. He's been on Earth for too long because he was starting to act like a human male which was pretty funny.

"So did you have to go through that pain when you were a little bot?" I asked looking at Barricade and breaking the silence.

Barricade smiled at me and said, "Nope…I had everything attached to me when I was born…or made whatever you guys call it."

I started to laugh. He was never like this in front of Megatron…ever since earlier when we were accidentally thrown on top of each other when Megatron came flying in.

"You're so lucky." I hissed.

"I know I am, but what can you do to me?" he laughed.

I looked over at him seeing him laughing. The next thing I did I don't know what came over me…I scooter closer to him and kissed him on the lips. His laughing stopped and I could sense hesitation…

I quickly pulled away from him and started to get up, but a hand stopped me. I looked at him and he gently cupped my face and leaned in to kiss me. I quickly started kissing him back not even thinking, but who cared? Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Barricade quickly pulled away and then Megatron's voice erupted from the other side, "BARRICADE! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! SARAH! COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

We quickly ran to the door and I opened it up. There stood all mighty Megatron who looked very mad at the moment…I hated it when he was mad because that meant don't get him any more angry or else…RUN!

"What were you two doing?" he asked giving us the evil optic.

"I was showing her what to do about her gun and everything. Teaching her how to transform it." replied a confident Barricade.

"Is this true Sarah?" he asked me.

"Yes Lord Megatron. I had asked Barricade with the gun and wanting to know how to transform my arm and if I needed to clean it, it's my first time holding a gun." I replied.

"Okay…I see…so you have been repaired I see…did Starscream teach you a lesson to never, ever disappoint me?"

"Oh yes…you didn't hear my screams?"

"I heard them I just wanted to make sure." he replied smirking.

I turned to look at Barricade and then asked Megatron, "Do you have something for us to do?"

"Yes actually…I want you to make a disturbance in the town to get the Autobots aware we are not finished here." he replied.

**

* * *

**

Optimus POV 

My poor Katherine. If only I had watched during the battle she wouldn't be in this situation right now. I gently stroked her helmet as she closed her optics for rest. Suddenly out in the distance a noise sounded over many screams.

"Decepticon." I whispered.

Katherine quickly woke up and started to make a noise as if she didn't want me to go or any of the Autobots.

"I'm sorry Katherine, but I have to go and you have to stay here and rest."

She shook her head no and stood up. I tried to stop her, but she slapped my hand and transformed. She drove off and went into battle. I let out a sigh and the rest of the Autobots transformed and followed. I slowly transformed and relunctedly followed. Even though I was the leader I was in last to follow.

**

* * *

**

Barricade POV 

Sarah and I went out and started running through the city trying to cause as much trouble as possible. Sarah was driving in front of me when suddenly a blue car drove into town. I quickly transformed and the car transformed going after Sarah….NO! My Sarah. I quickly went after them but the Autobots cut me off.

"I don't think so." a voice came from a flamed semi.

"Where are the other Decepticons Barricade?" asked Ironhide transforming.

I looked around everywhere and saw there were no Decepticons around me…Megatron had not kept his word for sending back up. Somewhere in the city we all heard a scream…Sarah. Ironhide turned away from me and ran down the roads. I looked at Jazz and then…everything went out.

**

* * *

**

Katherine POV 

I had won…finally I had won. Ironhide was running over and then yelled, "We got Sarah!"

I had to smile at my achievements…I did well. I did very well. Optimus came over and looked at me and gave me a smile. Sarah was out cold…I had prove to her I was more than meets the eye…more than what I used to be.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know there were a lot of different POV, but oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try to update tomorrow night...I have a competition tomorrow so...yeah...getting home late at 7. fun.

Megatron: Make all of us proud tomorrow. Win first place and if you don't I'll kill the judges.

Me: ' No you don't do that please. Anyways review.

Katherine: Yes please review.


	11. Invasion at the Autobot Base

Well first of all I would love to thank everyone who has reviewed on this story and giving me ideas. If it weren't for you guys I would have given up on this story and started a new one. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

Invasion at the Autobot Base

**Barricade POV**

I drove as fast as I could back to the base. I knew if I went after Sarah it would be suicide and then both I and Sarah would be hostages to the Autobots. I drove as fast as I could faster than any other car on the planet. I was in a hurry. I had my sirens blaring wherever I went until I made it to the base and when I got in I transformed and ran up to Megatron and started yelling, "Why didn't you tell the others to come! Sarah is taken by the Autobots now! This is your entire fault Megatron! We need to go after her!"

Megatron quickly grabbed me by the neck, his red optics burning into my four. He quickly threw me aside and I hit the wall. He quickly walked over to me while I was down and picked me up and said, "So does someone have feelings for the new Decepticon?"

"No! Someone should have come! She is with the Autobots! She is one of our soldiers! We need to save her!" I cried out.

"She is like every other soldier here! I do not care that she is a femme or not! But luckily my plan worked."

"What plan?" I asked.

"I had put a tracker device on Sarah so that when she was taken by the Autobots it would show us where their base was." laughed Megatron.

It took all I had to control all the rage I had inside of me. He had used us to find the Autobot base. He could have used me! Instead he used…Sarah…oh my precious Sarah…she was the most different femme I've ever known and she was gone by my side…she was with the Autobots and no telling what they would do to her…of course if we had Katherine we would torture her until she couldn't take it then take our pleasures out on her, but the Autobots…no telling what they would do to Sarah…my precious Sarah.

Megatron looked at me and said, "Barricade, it looks as if you're hiding something…what is it?"  
Was it that obvious that I was thinking and trying to hide my thoughts…if I told Megatron then he would treat Sarah like an Autobot and make me watch them in horror hearing her screams…I slowly shook my head.

"That's good. If you were thinking about this Sarah again then I would have to teach you a lesson about falling in love with your comrades." he growled.

I looked away from Megatron and down at the ground. I didn't like how Megatron was going to treat Sarah if he found out I loved her…I couldn't have it.

"Decepticons we go attack the Autobots!" he announced.

**

* * *

**

Katherine POV 

I had won my first battle and it was against the person who used to stand up for me in school. I had shown her what I was made of and now she is our prisoner. Ratchet had repaired my voice and I could talk again! Of course having an enemy friend prisoner was not always something to celebrate about. I sat in the chair watching her making sure she didn't try to escape. Optimus had appointed me to guard her for the first half and then Ironhide would come. So far everything was good nothing was really happening and I tried to keep my optics open so that I wouldn't fall asleep on the job. I couldn't do that to Optimus.

I had to watch Sarah for at least six hours and then I was free to go. I couldn't wait to go to bed. I still felt like I needed sleep more than I needed it, being a transformer I didn't need as much sleep. I kept my optics open making sure Sarah didn't do anything. She was still asleep, gosh sleep sounded so far away.

"Katherine." came a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Optimus in the doorway.

"Optimus…what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well…I saw how late it was and I thought I'd come and see you. You seem very tired…would you like to go to bed?"

"No I'm fine…I may be a little tired, but my time is almost up." I replied yawning.

Optimus chuckled a little bit. He started walking over to me and sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to him. I quickly leaned into the embrace he was giving. I don't know where I had found this bot, but he was better than any human alive. He was probably the best transformer alive for all I care. All I cared about was that he was here with me.

"So how many more minutes do you have?" he asked.

"Only ten minutes, then Ironhide will come in and watch her."

"I see. So I shall sit with your for ten more minutes and then we'll go to bed."

"That sounds really good." I yawned forcing my optics to stay on.

Optimus chuckled and said, "Go ahead and go to sleep you only have a few minutes left."

"But—"

"Katherine just go to sleep. I won't mind." he whispered softly.

I looked up at him seeing sincere in his optics…this was my job though….I wouldn't let him take over it especially when I only had a few minutes now…there was only about….four minutes and I had stayed awake this long.

My optics getting heavier and heavier, I hear big booming footsteps echoing in my head…they're getting closer…Then the figure entered the doorway…Ironhide.

**

* * *

**

Optimus POV 

Right when Ironhide entered the room Katherine went into stasis. Ironhide looked at Katherine and then at me and asked, "Did she just fall into stasis?"

"Right when you entered the room she fell asleep."

Ironhide chuckled and shook his head and looked at me and said, "Take her and go have fun."

I looked at Ironhide and said, "Keep your mind clean Ironhide, or I'll have Ratchet erase what humans called pervetedness from your CPU."

Ironhide just kept laughing. I cradled Katherine in my arms and stood up. I carried her to a room where I was going to sleep in. There was a giant bed there large enough for the both of us to fit on it. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Her face all calm and at peace….her beautiful grey face looking almost white in the darkness. My spark skipped several beats as I looked at her.

I was so lucky to find someone like her…so lucky. I had thought most of these beautiful creatures had gone extinct, but because of mankind she was able to become like this….a transformer. I opened the door and walked in. I gently rest her body on the bed and covered her with covers. We saw humans do this when they went to sleep and decided to pick up on. Humans slept so peaceful with the covers…keeping them warm just in case they did get cold.

I walked around the bed and got in on the other side getting underneath the covers and pulling her towards mine. Once feeling her warm body touch mine I slowly closed my optics and went to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Megatron POV 

"We shall attack tonight. We will catch the Autobots off guard and will take Sarah back, but also destroy all the Autobots!" I exclaimed.

All the Decepticons cheered as I announced we were going to attack tonight…the Autobots were going to be surprised.

**

* * *

**

Sarah POV 

Everything was dark…I couldn't see anything. My arms were tied down and I was somewhere…not at the Decepticon base. I slowly opened my optics and saw I was not at the Decepticon base, but at the Autobot base and there before me stood Ironhide.

"So decided to wake up did you?" he asked me crossing his arms.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"Well lets just say it nicely…Katherine beat your aft."

"Aft? What's an aft?" I asked. I had never heard of an aft before.

Ironhide looked at me and then suddenly burst out into laughter. I looked at him and asked, "What? What did I say?"

He looked at me and said, "An aft is an ass as you humans say it."

My eyes went wide and I yelled, "Katherine kicked my ass!"

"Yep." he laughed.

I tried getting loose from the restraints, but I couldn't do anything. He quickly walked up to me and grabbed my face in his hand and said, "You're stuck here little femme."

I looked at him and tried to turn away, but couldn't. He had me in a mingle and I didn't like it. He started laughing at me and fiercely let go of my face and I spat at his face. Ironhide looked at me, his optics showing much anger within them. He then punched me in the gut causing me to spit energon out of my mouth.

"I wouldn't try anything fishy little Decepticon. You're in the Autobot's hands right now and there's nothing you can do." he laughed.

I looked at him and said, "What if I'm actually an Autobot undercover as a Decepticon and I really like you?"

Ironhide looked at me funny and walked a little closer. I put my best look to attract people with and it seemed to catch his attention. He moved a little more closer and I did my best trying to persuade him that I really was a spy.

"What are the Decepticons planning on doing?" he asked.

"Probably try to find out where your base is so that they can attack." I smiled.

He looked at me and then looked away, looked at me and then looked away. He knew that if he did let me go he would be in trouble, but if I kept the story going he may believe me.

"Hide…I just want out of this chains to be in your arms. So that I can be in your embrace and feel so safe and warm, so I won't have to worry about being afraid anymore. I need you more than ever." I whispered.

He walked forward and unhooked my chains and once I was free he grabbed me in his arms before I could do anything. My plan had not worked as I had hoped, but still…I had gotten loose. Next thing I knew his lips were pressed against mine and I was trying so hard to get away. He looked at me and said, "Why didn't you kiss back?"

"Because I really don't love you." I flatly spoke.

The shock on his face became evident and I punched him in the nose and kicked him between the legs causing him to lose his guard. As I ran away alarms started going off everywhere and it kept saying intruder alert…Decepticons…my family. Megatron came bursting through a wall with the rest of the Decepticons and then there was Barricade…but with Megatron standing there we couldn't embrace each other with our love.

"How did you find me?" I asked Megatron.

He merely smiled and plucked something off my back that blinked red. I gave him a look and then looked at Barricade who said, "It his plan to get you kidnapped and find the Autobot base."

I looked at Megatron and asked, "You did what?!"

Megatron just picked me up by the throat and said, "I could easily leave you here to die where you belong once a human is always a human, no matter how many experiments you do on it."

I suddenly lost it and kicked Megatron. Megatron frowned at me and threw me against the wall and before he could do anything Ironhide came running in the room with all the Autobots right behind him. I quickly stood up and ran over to the Decepticons and smirked at Ironhide and said, "Thought I really fell for you….you are such a dumb aft."

Ironhide went straight at me, but Barricade got in the way and knocked him down. Megatron found Optimus and smirked and said, "It's amazing what you find on simple hostages part of a plan."

Megatron threw the blinking beacon towards him. He looked at Ironhide and said, "I thought you checked her."

"I did sir…I didn't see that." defended Ironhide.

Megatron then let out a roar and went charging at Optimus as the rest of us fought the other Autobots. When we had finally finished the whole base was a mess….which was what we wanted. I had beat Katherine and Katherine was on the ground whimpering like a little baby. I kicked her in the stomach over and over until Optimus picked me up and started started choking me. I couldn't get his hands off of my neck.

He was going to kill me if someone didn't stop him soon. I was going to be dead meat. Barricade was on his way…many of the Autobots were wounded and Optimus was the only one fine….Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons were fine…some of them were weak and couldn't get up. I just needed help…anybody.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Thank you so much! Have a wonderful long weekend with Matrin Luther King Jr. Day! 


	12. Final Battle

* * *

Okay everyone this is the last chapter of the story. I hope you guys have enjoyed it!

* * *

Chapter 12

Final Battle

**Sarah POV**

I could feel my breath get shallow as I looked into the angry optics of Optimus Prime. He was slowly killing me and I was frightened. No one, not even the Decepticons before me had ever seen him this angry. Katherine had fainted at that time and was just laying there. Megatron slowly got up from where Optimus had whipped his aft and started walking towards us. Megatron would easily kill me and Optimus. He didn't like me, but of course he hated Optimus more.

I struggled in Optimus's grasp, but couldn't get loose. If Barricade doesn't come soon, I will be killed by Megatron himself. He sure doesn't seem to like me……oh boy. As Megatron came closer to me I felt more fear of him than Optimus whom I was in the hands of. I started struggling with more force until I heard a voice…a voice I thought I'd never hear.

"Megatron you stay away from her!"

Both Optimus and Megatron looked and saw Barricade driving at full speed and transforming. He jumped on Optimus making him lose his grasp on me. I fell to the ground trying to get away only forgetting that Megatron was still here.

"Trying to go somewhere sweetie?" he asked.

"Oh no." I whispered under my breath.

I quickly got to my feet and started running. I ran behind a corner and got out my guns. I was going to show Megatron torture. He was not going to touch me anyway.

"Come out wherever you are." he called.

"I'm over here!" I exclaimed.

I heard his footsteps coming closer to my spot and when he rounded that corner I started firing all my ammo at him. I had caught him off guard and he staggered back a little bit. I was going to prove to him I was more of a Decepticon than even he was. I pulled out electric shocks and started electrocuting him when Barricade rounded the corner. He looked at me and saw Megatron on the ground off line and asked, "What did you do?"

"He was going to kill me." I replied.

Barricade stepped over the off line Decepticon leader and embraced me in his arms. I held on to him tightly never wanting to let go. I loved him so much. I had never loved anyone this much before. He looked down at me and said, "Its better we get out of here right now."

"No Barricade…we need to finish the job. We need to kill Optimus Prime and Katherine." I replied.

Barricade looked down at me and knew I was right. We were never going to get great respect if we cowardly ran out of the base and left the leader of the Autobots alive along with his mate. He let go of me and said, "Let's finish it then."

**

* * *

**

Katherine POV 

I was just laying there…in pain. I had never endured so much pain in my life. Sarah…I had to show Sarah who she had messed with. I slowly got up on my two feet and went out searching for her. As I rounded a corner I saw Megatron off line…..Sarah must have done this. I turned around feeling very unsafe even in the Autobot base. The Decepticons had invaded the base and I had a feeling Sarah was still here. I transformed my arm into a weapon ready to fire at anyone or anything.

As I walked I heard someone else walking with me…trying to walk at the same pace as me. I quickly turned around……nothing. I walked further and yet I could still hear it. As soon as I turned around all the power went out. I turned on my night vision and looked around…a femme looking form came at me and I shot. A scream of pain echoed throughout the base. I walked over to the limp body on the ground and saw it was Sarah.

"Thought you could sneak up on me?"

Without warning someone wrapped their arms around my neck. I let out a scream and started firing everywhere. My attacker finally let go and I started running. I started running as fast as I could.

**

* * *

**

Barricade POV 

I had stumbled back from the shots fired from Katherine. I looked down at Sarah and saw she was leaking energon. I could leave her there, but yet I couldn't let Katherine get away. So I went with my instincts. I transformed into my alt mode and went after Katherine. She was going to be mine to torture.

I could hear her footsteps in front of me. I was going to show her pain. As soon as I got her in my sight I transformed and jump on top of her. She let out a bloody scream as I started punching her left and right. Then I got out two saws I had gotten installed just a few weeks before.

"This is going to hurt a lot princess, so enjoy."

With that said I started sawing her arms and her screams filled my autorecptors. It was music to them. I enjoyed it.

**

* * *

**

Optimus POV 

I laid there…just listening to everything…where had my Katherine gone…That's when I heard her scream.

"Katherine!" I screamed.

I quickly got up and went to find her. As I ran I saw Megatron's body on the ground off line. I quickly followed the screaming until they came silent and I quietly roamed the base until I found Barricade standing over something. I could barely see the energon all over his body. I looked down and saw Katherine's limbs all sawed off. Barricade then turned around and saw me. My optics livid.

"Well hello Optimus Prime. Came looking for your mate? I'm sorry to tell you that surgery didn't well and….we lost her." he laughed.

I let out a Cybertronian scream and tackled him to the ground and transformed my hand into my sword and started chopping at him.

**

* * *

**

Sarah POV 

I had heard screamings and then they were gone. A Cybertronian scream echoed through the base and when I went to find out what was going on. I saw Optimus Prime on top of Barricade.

"NO!" I exclaimed and jumped on top of Optimus bringing him off of Barricade. I started hitting him only to get my hand caught by his hand and threw me over him. He got up and I saw Katherine. A little tear opened in my spark. I knew I had to kill Katherine, but……she was my friend.

"SHIT! KATHERINE!" I exclaimed. I went running over to her and looked at Barricade and asked, "What did you do?"  
"I did exactly what we planned." he replied.

I looked down at her and I knew it was going to happen. I tried throwing away the emotions in my head. I'm a Decepticon and she's an Autobot. An Autobot is my enemy. I looked at Barricade and then at Optimus Prime who came over to us and threw us aside and started picking up all the pieces of Katherine.

"Oh Katherine…..Katherine." he whispered.

Barricade got up behind him and transformed his hand into two iron balls and swung them at Optimus squishing his head and causing him to fall over himself and his once love. I stared at the two. Then we heard footsteps coming towards us. We turned around and saw Megatron coming. He looked down at the mess we had created and laughed and said, "Well Sarah it seems you will be spared. Barricade…you have done well too…surprisingly. You have done poorly since the battle 50 years ago."

I looked up at Barricade and then back at Megatron…..the Decepticons had won…..all Autobots destroyed or injured very badly. We all transformed and went back to our base…the battle was complete and now we Decepticons were going to rule the world.

**

* * *

**

Barricade POV 

I know it hurt Sarah to see her friend like that….it killed me when she saw her. Of course she was a Decepticon and when you're a Decepticon you have to kill people you may have known when you were a sparkling, but on the battle field….everyone who wasn't on your side was your enemy.

**

* * *

**

Megatron POV 

Finally I am able to get rid of all these organic parasites. Of course…without the Autobots in my way, I am free to do anything I please.

**

* * *

**

Third Person 

The Decepticons won the battle against the Autobots, but there were to be more Autobots arriving soon. More and more were still showing up….Red Alert…Landmine, and even Elita One Optimus Prime's old spark mate who was assumed dead. When all of them landed and found everyone dead, or close to it Red Alert the other medic the Autobots had quickly started repairing them. Ratchet was the first since they would need more than one medic to repair them.

Red Alert got Optimus and Katherine and started repairing the both of them…once they were back on line then they were going to show the Decepticons who were still here. It was going to be a long many of years.

* * *

Note: There will not be a sequel. If anyone wants to write their version of what happens next ask me first before anything. Please review! 


End file.
